


Hinata is a middle aged cougar at age sixteen the fanfiction

by pittoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, lawn mowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama just wants to mow hay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata is a middle aged cougar at age sixteen the fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> for ana

"Kageyama, can you do me a huge favour?"

It's a simple enough question. Kageyama's used to this kind of thing from Hinata; Hinata needed help with things more often than not, from his literature class homework to tying his shoelaces properly before practice, so Kageyama had become pretty accustomed to the words "Kageyama", "can", "you", "favour" and "please" being used in the same sentence in a question directed at himself. It's nothing new.

"Sure, I guess. What do you want?" Kageyama has no reason to say no, so he doesn't. Hinata buys him milk when he does things for him, or at the very least actually shares the meatbuns Daichi buys for the pair rather than hogging them all, so why should he decline? Moreover, Hinata's requests aren't usually hard, and it'll probably add up to Kageyama getting a really sweet deal on a massive favour in the future.

"My mom," Hinata starts, his voice as clear and resolute over the phone as it is when he asks these things in real life, "she's out of town for the weekend and she wanted me to do, like, a bunch of stuff around the house, but I hurt my back and I can't finish the lawn today. Could you come over and help me, please?"

Kageyama's first thought is to chastise Hinata for hurting himself; how is he supposed to practice volleyball if he's hurt his back? "Stupid, don't hurt yourself any more." Kageyama settles with that. "I'll come over and do it. You just.. Lie down, or whatever, if you hurt yourself any more I'll kill you." He thinks to hang up then, but instead adds, "I'll be there in twenty." Just so he knows.

He's not exactly sure what "finishing the lawn" entails - he lives in an apartment building and the closest thing his family has to a garden is the potted plants on the patio, but he figures whatever it is can't be too difficult if Hinata's mom trusted her son to do it. Kageyama knows how to water plants and shit anyway.

He arrives at Hinata's country home in record time; it's a hot day so he's pretty proud of himself for jogging the whole way, even if he's kind of sweaty now (he wore pants instead of shorts too and he really wishes he'd thought about that more in advance during summer, of all seasons)

"Hi, Kageyama," Hinata responds to Kageyama's sheepish knock as promptly as always, following through with his usual routine by giving Kageyama a once-over. "You're kinda overdressed for working out in my garden all afternoon," he comments, ushering Kageyama in regardless, who replies with a grunt.

Hinata is only wearing a tank top and shorts, not even shoes or socks - definitely better dressed for the hot weather than Kageyama was, but he wouldn't admit that he'd forgotten to think about it. He was already subjecting himself to enough embarrassment.

"I don't know what you actually want me to do." Kageyama retorts, tugging the hem of his shirt up to wipe some of the sweat from his chin. (He thinks he sees Hinata lick his lips - they're probably salty from sweat.)

Hinata leads Kageyama around to the back, where there's a sliding glass door leading on to a small wooden patio which oversees the Hinata family's reasonably-sized garden. It's... Messy, to say the least. There are volleyballs strewn everywhere and the grass so long that Hinata's bare feet disappear into it. Kageyama swears he can see weeds underneath the layers of tall grass, and the usually-happy flowers looked dead and wilted - he can see why Hinata's mom wanted him to work on it.

"It needs tidying up."

"No shit."

 

Kageyama starts with watering the plants, once he's taken off his own shoes and socks as well as his shirt because, fuck, it really was hot, and he really was overdressed. He thinks Hinata might be helping, somewhat - his back can't hurt too much to use a hose on some flowers, right? Wrong. Hinata has - in the same twenty minutes Kageyama has spent working out how to use the garden hose and trying to strategically position it in a way that would efficiently water as many flowers as possible while he tidied up some other shit - set up a sunbed, stuck a pink and yellow beach-patterned towel on it, made himself some lemonade and promptly laid down.

Kageyama tries to tell himself it's fair enough, and Hinata should be resting his back so he can practice without hurting himself, but he can't help but feel a little resentful as he picks up Hinata's muddy volleyballs.

 

Mowing grass, it turns out, isn't that much of a chore. Hinata supplied Kageyama with some leather gloves to protect his hands from the rough rubber of the lawnmower's handle, which Kageyama does appreciate - Hinata even made the effort of bringing in all the dried clothes from the washing line so they wouldn't blow in Kageyama's face while he was working. He's got to put his back into it, though, to push the mower up and down Hinata's garden - and it's a slow process, meaning Kageyama has to stay in the same place for prolonged periods of time, working all the muscles in his upper back, in sweltering midday sun.

"You look hot, Kageyama." Hinata supplies unhelpfully, from where he's laid back down after dumping the washing in a half-heartedly folded pile outside the glass door. "Want me to point the hose at you?"

"God, please," Kageyama says, embarrassingly desperate, leaning his forehead against the lawnmower's handle. His bangs drip onto it, kind of disgustingly damp with his sweat. Hinata grins, trotting over to where the hose is watering the last set of flowerbeds. He lifts his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his head, presumably to see Kageyama better - or the hose, Kageyama wouldn't want to spray himself by accident either - before pointing the hose directly onto Kageyama's bare chest.

"Feel good, Kageyama-kuuun?" Hinata sing-songs, skipping back onto the patio where he's safe from the sun, keeping the hose directed at Kageyama. Kageyama lowers his head to cool his head off, ignoring how damp his jeans and boxers get from being hit directly with the mid- pressure hose in favour of enjoying the relief he got from the heat. The water pulls away before long, leaving Kageyama soaking, but cool.

"Thanks, Hinata." he says gruffly, shaking the water out of his bangs when it drips into his eyes. "I guess you can be useful for something, dumbass."

Hinata just giggles at him, pointing the hose at the flowerbed again, and lowers his sunglasses.

 

"I think I'm done." Kageyama says, pulling back to wipe at his forehead. The leather glove doesn't do much to take the sweat off him, though, nor does just wiping his forehead do much for the situation he has where his entire body is covered with a layer of sweat. He turns to face Hinata, who is still in the exact same place he was an hour ago, lying on his sunbed with a freshly topped up glass of lemonade (it's even got one of those fucking umbrellas on it and Kageyama's throat gets drier by the second) 

"Really," Hinata's reply sounds kind of skeptical. It's not what Kageyama wants when he's been here for some two hours doing Hinata's chores for him - surely he's done with the garden by now?

"Can I have my shirt back?" Kageyama asks, hoping maybe he can go home and shower then probably nap now. He doesn't really want to walk home shirtless no matter how hot and sweaty he is. "And a drink, maybe? It's really hot."

Hinata tilts his head to the side, one hand coming up to push his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose. His eyes briefly flicked over the entirety of the garden - Kageyama mentally checks off everything he needed to do, again, just to make sure - and then settle on Kageyama, staring hard at him for a very prolonged moment. Kageyama's chest heaves with his breatlessness, combined with the heavy heat of humid air. What was that look for?

"No." is all Hinata responds with. "You can continue." and then his sunglasses are back over his eyes. Kageyama wishes he weren't so concerned for Hinata's physical wellbeing, sucks it up, then returns to the lawnmower with a miserable sigh.

Hinata does reward him with some iced lemonade, though, even if he doesn't get his shirt back.It takes two tries - the first Hinata spills all over Kageyama when he trips over (when he apologises he doesn't sound that sorry at all, but Kageyama shrugs it off because it didn't look comfortable for his back when he tripped like that) but the second does end up in Kageyama's hands, eventually. The cold water felt pretty nice on his skin, anyway, so he's not too upset, and he still got a drink, which his dry throat is happy about.

"You just need to pick the weeds from the grass," Hinata offers, somewhat helpfully. "There's not many. Not far in front of me, you can see..."

Kageyama inches forward, leaning down to find the mentioned weeds. Sure enough, he does find them, a patch of out-of-place leaves amongst the grass. He turns around to look at Hinata, whose gaze is fixated oddly on Kageyama instead of the weeds. He still gives a thumbs up, though, so if Kageyama does the wrong thing, he's not going to be the one Hinata's mom yells at.

"Right there, perfect!" Hinata calls from behind him, sounding pleased. Kageyama would be, too, if the tedious chore he'd been assigned was almost over - and, that said, he is actually pretty pleased about it - so he leans all the way down to pick the weeds out of the grass, as leisurely as he can, knowing he'll be done in due time. He pretends not to hear Hinata's satisfied groan behind him.

 

"Thanks, Kageyama," Hinata says, when Kageyama is finally, actually done, and it's - a little uncomfortable, a little too hot, how he leans in to say it in Kageyama's ear with a lilt of... something in his voice. His arms snake around Kageyama's neck, too, and Kageyama unconsciously bends down a little lower in response.

"It's. No problem." Kageyama swallows, feeling the sweat drip down his forehead. It's unfair - Hinata is nowhere near as sweaty and flushed as he is even after being in the same sun all afternoon.

Hinata's tongue clicks, his whole body seeming to drift closer, like a magnet drawn to Kageyama, his lips grazing past Kageyama's cheek (Kageyama thinks he kissed it but he's not certain) before hovering by his ear. "You want to come in for a drink now, Tobio?" Kageyama swears he can hear Hinata purr, and it's unnerving. He's drawn to the smaller boy, though, as the redhead tiptoes backwards through the sliding doors and into his house, carefully coaxing Kageyama with him with the hands at his neck.

"What do you have to drink," Kageyama says nervously, his voice coming out too strained and cracked for it to sound like a real question. Hinata's fingers thread up into his hair, tugging his head closer - Kageyama's hair's still damp from combined sweat and being sprayed with that hose, but Hinata doesn't seem to mind that their foreheads near enough stick together with his sweat.

Hinata licks his lips, and when he does, his tongue flicks dangerously close to Kageyama's lips. Kageyama's breaths become heavier as the moment drags on, his gaze fixated on Hinata's lips and the way they move when he answers. "You can have me mixed with whatever you like, Kageyama-kun."

When he seals his offer with a kiss, Kageyama finally realises why you shouldn't mix drinks. Hinata is intoxicating, his leg coming up so his foot slides against Kageyama's thigh, forcing their hips to press closer. Kageyama is drunk in an instant, his mind clouding, his throat even drier than it was moments ago as Hinata invites Kageyama's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on it purposefully.

There are hands on his bare chest, now, and even with leather gloves on, his own hands enjoy sliding up Hinata's shirt and up to caress his back, almost on instinct - Kageyama isn't really thinking straight, himself. Maybe it was the heat.

No, it was definitely the heat - Kageyama can feel it growing and blossoming in his lower stomach, embarrassingly quickly, as Hinata guides him, eagerly, to his living room, where a ceiling fan whirs inviting, much to Kageyama's pleasure - not that he wasn't experiencing enough pleasure as it was, what with Hinata practically climbing him like a tree in his effort to press their hips together in a slow grind.

"Hinata," Kageyama says, desperately, trying to regain some of his clarity. "Hinata, it's - didn't you clean up in here today?"

"I didn't do that good a job," Hinata clicks his tongue, pushing Kageyama down against the cold wood floor under the fan and effectively trapping him under his limbs. "I'll do it again."

Kageyama tries again. "It's too hot for something like this."

"The ceiling fan is on." "I'm too hot for something like this."

"Oh, you most definitely are, Kageyama-kun." Hinata's lips attach themselves to Kageyama's neck as he speaks, his hips wriggling.

"I'm kind of tired." Kageyama whimpers, though he's not sure what he's trying to accomplish, now, his mind and body one hundred percent okay with Hinata's eager ministrations.

Hinata just gives him a lopsided grin, pulling down Kageyama's jeans with a tilt of his head. "Who's saying you'll be doing any of the work?"

Kageyama snorts, keening when Hinata's hand pushes against the front of his shorts."I did all of the work in the garden."

"And now," Hinata licks his lips, wriggling out of his own shorts and boxers, exposing himself fully to a - unfortunately - drooling Kageyama, and rolling his ass pointedly against the tent in Kageyama's boxers. "Now it's my turn to do all the work for you, Kageyama."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I wasn't strong enough to write Real Smut


End file.
